


I'm Gonna Make Your Life So Sweet

by littlehuntress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bakery AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to spend his evenings at Bucky's bakery, and Bucky finds out he actually enjoys him being around. More than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Make Your Life So Sweet

"You know, when I first met you I wouldn't have pictured you as the kind of guy who enjoys making sweet and colorful pastries, some which can even be called _cute_ ," Sam says, shoving what's left of his éclair into his mouth. "Delicious." 

"Really? What did you think I did?" Bucky asks not actually expecting an answer. He already knows what people go around saying after they see him for the first time, not like it bothers him. He's used to it by now. 

Sam shrugs, cleaning his fingers against the sides of his jeans. He seems pensive when Bucky looks up to see him still perched on a bar stool while Bucky finishes cleaning up the kitchen. The bakery has been closed for about an hour now, and he really wants to go home already. But the thing is he got a bit sidetracked by Sam hanging around until he put up the 'closed' sign and begged him for free deliciousness because they're friends, and that's what friends do for each other. At least that was his reasoning for following Bucky to the back of the store. 

"I don't know," he answers after a while. Bucky hums and checks the ovens are off, puts molds and flour back in their place. "I mean, I felt I already knew you from Steve talking so much about you-" 

"Likewise." 

Sam chuckles. "So yeah, but then I met you and you just shook my hand and that was it. You spent the entire evening in a dark corner brooding and looking like you wanted to punch me for stealing your best friend." 

"I did not. I was working out a new recipe in my head since I wanted to try it the next day. I was preoccupied. Sorry for not being the life of the party." 

"I don't know man, there was a murderous aura surrounding you." Bucky can hear the teasing in Sam's tone, but instead of coming up with a retort he takes off his checkered apron and walks over to the baker's table where Sam is sitting by. Taking with him a plate of apricot strudel and placing it before him. In an unexpected turn of events he actually enjoys Sam's company. 

"That looks good," Sam casually mentions, eyeing the desert not caring to take the fork Bucky provides and instead using his hands to take a piece.

"You better say it is or you're banned from ever coming back to my bakery," Bucky warns, digging in too, finally realizing he's been hungry all this time. 

"You wouldn't do that, you'd miss me too much." 

"Uh huh." 

Bucky examines Sam's face as he eats, his posture, the way he keeps smiling. "What do you think about me now?" 

Sam stops, frowns. "What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean, if you used to think I wanted to punch you or something what do you think now. You do spend an awful lot of time here after all. You're probably my best customer." 

Sam nods, chewing, meditating his answer before a full blown grin appears on his face. "You're a bit standoffish sometimes, but I don't think you wanna punch me anymore." 

"You don't?" 

"Nah, I think you wanna a taste of this," Sam answers, pointing at himself. Initially Bucky narrows his eyes, but then laughs. Sam is not so far off. They've probably been doing this dance since the day they met. Running in circles. There is just something about Sam that reels him in. 

"So, you want a piece of my pie?" Bucky asks, teasing. 

"Is that an euphemism?" Sam wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Might be." 

Reaching across the table is not as easy as it seems but they manage, and when they meet Bucky finds Sam tastes like apricot and sugar and black coffee and he would like to kiss him again, his lips briefly finding Sam's before they part. Sam licks his lips, smirks and sits back down like it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it was. 

"That was interesting," Bucky declares already knowing there will be more of _that_ in their future. 

He maybe imagines being pressed against the walk-in fridge, feeling Sam's entire body against him, possibly defiling one of the tables his clientele likes so much. He's allowed, he's the boss. 

"You loved it, don't even try to play it down, Barnes." 

Bucky lets out a long suffering sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" 

"Just hook me up with some cronuts and you'll have me for the rest of your life," Sam declares proud of himself. 

"That long?" 

"I figured you're gonna need someone who keeps you honest."


End file.
